Her Own Rape
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia is raped! Possible, eventual EO!
1. Chapter 1

Her Own Rape

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Apartment of

Olivia Benson

120th and Broadway

Monday, February 19

3:20 AM

"Stupid bitch! Detective." The man yelled laughing as he ran out of the apartment.

Olivia sat up in her bed with all of her strength. She reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"911 dispatcher. What is your emergency?"

"I was just raped," she cried out.

"Where are you miss?"

120th and Broadway, apartment 2F," she said trying to stay calm to give the dispatcher her information.

3: 35 AM

Elliot and Fin pulled up in the Sudan to find police and an ambulance already there. They looked at the apartment building and knew that Olivia lived there. They went up to find the door to Olivia's apartment open and police were going in and coming out.

"You sex crimes?" A large officer said meeting Fin and Elliot at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. What happened?" Elliot said on the verge of tears and having a lump in his throat.

"One of your own. Raped. Beaten."

"She's still alive?" Fin asked looking worriedly into the officer's eyes.

"Yeah. She wanted to wait for you before they took her in the ambulance. She won't really talk to anyone."

They rushed into the apartment and found Olivia sitting on the couch sobbing.

Elliot rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm here sweetie," he said soothingly rubbing her back.

Fin stood in front of them, stiff. He just stared at her blankly as a tear streamed down his face.

Olivia looked up at him and he went over to her and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry this happened to you," he said softly in her ear.

Just then Casey, Don, and John rushed in and saw Olivia on the couch. Casey went over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Elliot and Fin walked over to Don and John. Casey hugged Olivia gently as they both cried.

They all walked out to the ambulance.

"I'll ride with her," Elliot said to Don.

Don nodded as he got into Fin's car.

Olivia lied on the gurney and the E.M.T.s put her in the ambulance. Elliot followed them in. He took Olivia's hand and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Why me El?" She said beginning to cry again.

"Do you remember the first piece of advice I gave you?" He said remembering the cab driver from their first big case together.

"I know. We don't get to pick the vic. Even if it is us," she said wiping a tear away.

"Do you want me to take your statement now or later?" He asked knowing that it was probably bad time to be asking, especially knowing Olivia.

She looked up at him. She looked into his big, blue eyes. She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm tired El. Can we do it at the hospital later?"

Yeah. Sure honey," he said stroking her hair with his other hand as she still was gripping his one hand as she fell asleep.

Mercy General Hospital

Exam Room #2

4:15 AM

Elliot sat by Olivia's side, holding her hand as the doctor did a rape kit.

"Ok sweetie. We'll get this to the lab," the doctor said gently.

She began to cry again and Elliot held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. The others walked in and Casey began to cry in Fin's arms. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like that.

Tuesday, February 20

Olivia had spent the whole day and night at the hospital and Elliot never left her side the whole time.

"He was a little taller than you with brown hair and green eyes," she said looking into his eyes.

"Ok. Did he have any distinct features?"

"He kind of looked familiar. He had a beard though and that was unusual," she said closing her eyes to picture the man.

"Who did he look like to you?"

"Trevor Langan," she said with a puzzled look.

"I never liked him," he said scowling and shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Victims Unit

Interrogation Room 1

Wednesday, February 21

12:00 PM

Elliot looked across the table at Trevor. He looked him square in the eye. "Where were you on Monday at 3:00 AM?"

Trevor leaned in towards Elliot and Don. "For your information I was with someone," he said coldly.

"Who?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair.

"I guess you would have found out sooner or later but Alex Cabot is home and I was with her all night," he said with a sour smirk.

"She came home over the weekend. It was in the papers. She called but she hadn't come in yet," Don said looking over at the shocked expression on Elliot's face.

Olivia turned away from the window to a familiar voice.

"Hey Olivia," Alex smiled.

"You slept with that son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia erupted.

"I know how you feel about Trevor but he is different around me," she paused. "It is hard to explain," she said lowering her head.

"It is good to see you Alex," Olivia smiled with a snickering laugh.

Alex hugged Olivia tight. "So anyone else besides my boyfriend you have in mind?" Alex smiled at her and winked.

"I don't know Alex. It was dark and I could have sworn it looked like him," she said putting her face in her hands.

"I have a twin brother!" Trevor shouted as he stood up and began to walk out.

Olivia and Alex turned back to the window.

"If she thinks that the person that did this to her looked like me it might have been him. He knows who she is. I complain about her every time I have a client charged by you idiots. She is always up my ass about everything. If anything she is the one who has it out for me!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"So if you are dome with me and ready to find the real rapist I'll get a hold of my brother and you can talk to him about where he was," Trevor said looking back at the two men as he walked out.

Alex looked at him and smiled shaking her head.

"What?" He said looking at her confused.

"Nothing. Let's go to lunch," Alex said smiling.

"See you guys later. Sorry about that Trevor."

"It's alright Olivia. I just hope that whoever it is that did this to you will never see the light of day again. No one deserves that, especially you," Trevor smiled.

"Thanks Trevor," Olivia said smiling softly.

Elliot and Don walked out to Olivia and Elliot put an arm around her.

"We'll find him sweetie. No matter what," Elliot reassured her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lester Langan sat in the interrogation room waiting for someone to come. Trevor already told him that he wouldn't represent him. Elliot stood outside looking in on Lester. He had told Trevor and Alex to look after Olivia so she wouldn't go off on Lester, or anyone else.

Elliot took a deep breath and him and Fin went inside.

"I wont talk to you without my lawyer," Lester declared.

"That's fine," Fin said waving him off. "Just so you know a civil servent wont be able to get you out of this. Your brother said that he wouldn't help you even if your life depends on it. Oh wait, it does," he laughed.

Luster huffed and waved back at him. "How the hell can you sex police prove I even did anything to anyone? Trevor told me about you idiots!" He complained aloud.

John shook his head. "We can't answer that without council present."

"Screw that," Lester shouted. "I wave my rights, you ass holes!"

"Now there is no need for any name calling. We are all gentlemen here," John declared softly.

"If you can call him that," Fin mumbled.

Lester jumped out of his chair. "You have something to say to me? Not man enough to say it to my face?"

"Apparently you aren't man enough to do a woman and show your face so why the hell do you care so much now?" Fin shouted, getting back in Lester's face.

Lester sat back down. His appointed lawyer walked in just then.

"May I have a moment with my client gentlemen," the short, awkward man said as sternly as he could.

John and Fin got up and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia stepped into the small observation room.

Any of the men could be Trevor's _non-identical _brother.

"Number 3," she exclaimed without much hesitation.

"Are you sure Olivia?" Casey said cautiously.

Olivia nodded and then stepped back.

Lester was holding the Number 3.

"She couldn't have known previously that he is my brother," Trevor whispered to Don.

Don nodded back. "Ok Olivia," he said smiling at her.

They all walked out. Elliot and John met Lester and his lawyer back in Interrogation 1.

"Assault 1, 5 to 15," the lawyer pleaded.

"One word, eyewitness. 15 to 25 _is_ what you are getting," Elliot said shaking his finger at Lester.

"The DA feels the same way as Detective Stabler. No deals. You raped a Detective and that is a class A felony," Alex declared, stepping into the room. "We're finished here." She turned towards the door. "Oh and one more thing. You left hair and it was a the lab just matched it so nothing with work out for you anymore."

He started serving his sentence later that day.

It's over," Elliot whispered to Olivia as he held her tight.

"I am truly sorry," Olivia sniffed.

"Forget about it," Trevor said in his best Marlon Brando voice.

They all laughed out loud and walked out of the courthouse.


End file.
